The Spring Roll
by FallenForBnB
Summary: Who thought a simple dish like a spring roll would be the catalyst for what was to follow. And that was? The answer awaits within. Read and review. BxB


_Hey, everyone. I bring you another one-shot of the BB sweetness. Just how we all like 'em. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I always forget. Don't own Bones. Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why dontcha._

* * *

**The Spring Roll**

"Where are all the spring rolls?" Temperance asked searching through the now almost empty food containers on the table in her office.

Booth was holding the last one between his fingers and said, "We ate them," his reply was short and simple.

"Uhm, minor correction, Booth, you ate them, I only got one," she said eying the last spring roll in his hand.

He only smiled smugly as she tried to reach for it. "Keep your hands to yourself, Bones, this one's all mine," he said teasingly.

"Please," she said bating her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Oh, Bones, there's nothing you can do that would make me give you this spring roll," he said confidently.

"Oh really," she said with a challenge in her eyes.

"Really," he answered, still grinning smugly at her.

"Booth, there's got to be something I can do to persuade you, so name it," she said smiling at him.

"Nope," he said.

"Come on, name it. Anything you want," she said licking her lips and eying the spring roll.

"Anything, Bones?" he said raising one eye brow at her.

"That's what I said the first time. Now, come on, what's it gonna be?" she said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, just let me think for a minute," he said giving in. After all, _anything?_, that's quite tempting.

He racked his brain. What could he possibly want from her? _Yeah, like you don't know the answer to that question. Oh, don't open that door. _Well, he knew just what he wanted from her, but sadly it involved a lot less clothed one Temperance Brennan and one Seeley Booth. He shook his head as his mind wandered. _Yeah, in my dreams. Now, what could he actually ask of her out loud. _Judging by her playful expression she was obviously oblivious to his inner struggle.

"Come on," she nudged him.

"Hey, be patient, I said I'm thinking."

"I know what I'd ask of you if the roles were reversed," she said with a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes.

He was intrigued immediately, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"I said if the roles were reversed, but they're not because the spring roll is still in your possession so tell me what you want," she said a bit impatiently.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist," he said, chuckling slightly at the blank expression on her face, "It means, just wait, Bones."

After a short silence his face brightened as he thought of just the thing to ask from her. He cleared his throat and said triumphantly, "You can never put in a request for a gun again."

She chuckled and he wondered what was so funny after all she has always been pestering him to acquire a gun of her own. _Yeah, what is with that gun obsession of hers._

"I don't need a gun," she said coolly, "I have you." His chest squeezed and swelled with pride in an instant. "Plus, I know that if we should ever find ourselves in a situation where I would require a gun, you would give me one of yours. So you see, I don't really need it, therefore I'm not accepting this request as valid. Next," she said reasoning her answer.

Well, she got him on that one. And first point goes to Bones. Maybe it was the slightly dimmed lighting in her office that made her soft and creamy skin particularly inviting, maybe he was just really tired, maybe it was the longing for her that he woke up with every morning for the last few months, maybe it was that mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Whatever it was, he couldn't quite point it out, but it was in that moment that he suddenly felt a surge of longing and passion and before he knew it the words left his mouth, "You have to kiss me."

Slightly surprised that he actually voiced that request, he looked at her intently to gauge her reaction as the reality of his words sank in. He eyed her with interest as her eyes slightly widened and her lips parted.

Her mind was going a hundred miles a minute trying to process his words, the motive behind them and what they would entail. _He wants me to kiss him. Oh, wow. Wait why am I being such a girl. Girl, Temperance? Since you last checked in the mirror this morning a strong and confident woman was staring back at you. Why am you getting all flustered now. And don't even think about denying that you wanted to kiss him for some time now. Well, that shouldn't surprise me. Yes, I am a bit oblivious and yes, he is my partner, but I am also a woman and he is one fine good-looking man and I do want to kiss him. So he either wants me to kiss him or he's sure I won't do it. Or both maybe. Ha, if that's how he wants to play it he's in for a surprise._

He watched her as the wheels turned in her head already silently celebrating his victory, although he would not protest to a kiss from her anytime any day, _just give me the chance_. He was a bit surprised that she reached her decision so soon. _Rejection it is then, at least I get the culinary pleasure of enjoying this last spring roll._

"Okay," she uttered simply and leaned in. Before he could process and grasp what's going on her lips were already pressed against his in a tentative kiss_. Mmm, so soft, so good. And way, way too short for my taste._ And with the warmth of her lips gone from his own, so was the spring roll from his hand.

He slowly opened his eyes still dazed from the mix of surprise and pleasure coursing through him. His eyes fell on her face and she was smiling smugly looking at him innocently like nothing just happened.

_Wow. 2:0 Bones._

At first he was speechless but then he quirked an eyebrow at her watching her intently as she finished munching on the role.

"What," she asked, "I really wanted that spring roll."

_Two can play at this game, Bones._ He smirked at her and said, "You call that a kiss?"

She thought he was not going to push it further so she looked at him quizzically, "Yes, plus you didn't specify what kind of ki…"

He cut her off by plastering his mouth fervently on her own and kissed her passionately, forcefully and gently at the same time. She melted under his touch as he pulled her closer into his arms, one arm snaking into her hair.

_Ha, 2 points for me. 2 points I definitely deserve for kissing her and shutting her up at the same time. Okay, ehm, what now? Yeah, I think my brain is a mush._

She swept her tongue over his lower lip. He never expected her to be such a willing participant, moreover, if he was completely honest, he half expected her to flip him over by now and unleash some major bodily harm upon him but she apparently had other ideas as she shifted closer to him on the sofa lap without breaking the contact of her lips pressed to his as her hands snaked around his neck.

His mouth was wet and soft and hot and their tongues were swirling around completely mimicking the twirl of emotions that soared through her. She had long let her heart take over, despite the desperate screams of her rational mind that this was wrong. _How can it be wrong when it feels so good._

She eased out of the lip lock and trailed soft and wet kisses down his jaw and neck. His head dropped backwards onto the headrest and his hands clutched her tighter. Before he knew it she deftly removed his tie and started opening his shirt. Her mouth followed the path down to the bare skin of his chest that she uncovered.

He whispered her name, her first name, her given name. She returned her lips to his in a slow kiss and then pulled away. The warmth was gone and he instantly felt cold. She opened her eyes and realized that she had never seen him look more sexy. His eyes were still closed, his chest slightly heaving, his lips kiss-swollen and there was a slight reddish tinge to his cheeks. He looked beautiful.

It's not a word she usually associated with men. _Handsome, yes. Gorgeous, yes. Good-looking, yes. But beautiful? No._ Yet that's exactly how he looked to her right then and there. She placed her palms on his chest and took a deep breath. There was nothing she wanted more right now than to continue this little encounter between them but not here, not like this.

His eyes were still closed and he was afraid that if he opened them she would disappear and he would find it had all been a dream. _Or even worse._ She had shown him a glimpse of heaven and now she had the power to take it away. _Well, not if I have a say in it she won't_. He heard her take a deep breath and open her mouth to speak and he mentally braced himself for a rejection of some sorts. She said quietly, "We shouldn't do this… _his heart dropped and he took in a sharp breath _... here."

His eyes flew open with surprise and just a little bit of hope. Her expression was calm and composed but her eyes sparkled. More so than he had ever seen before. They gazed at each other completely lost in the deeps of their eyes. After a few moments of silence he found enough strength to speak, "Here?" It was the only word he uttered.

She averted her gaze and looked at the part of the sofa that wasn't occupied by their bodies, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that they were mere inches apart. She buttoned his shirt back up reluctantly and eased herself onto the couch next to him. All the while his eyes fixed on her face.

She turned to him and gently wiped some lipstick off his lips with her thumb letting it linger in its place. He smiled at her gesture as she said, "That really isn't your color."

He caught her hand with his own and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. She let out a sigh watching him. He lintertwined the his fingers with hers and looked at her saying, "What now?" _Oh, I could get lost in those beautiful eyes._

_What now, indeed._ She definitely wanted to do that again. And more. He was the only man that ever evoked in her feelings so great. _What feelings exactly? Desire. Need. Want. Attraction. Devotion. Love? Love. I don't believe in love. How can I if I have never known what love is between a man and a woman myself. What true love is. Yet, somehow, I do. Love him._

He watched her. He could imagine thoughts shooting through her brain at the speed of light. He reached for her hand and squeezed it in encouragement saying, "You know, you don't have to say anything right now, if you need time to think you can have as much of it as you want, but I just need you to know that I don't regret this in any way."

"I don't need time I already know," she said looking at him through her eyelashes, suddenly feeling shy.

She didn't have to say anything else. He knew. She already told him with the tone of her voice, with the expression on her face, with the love shining in her eyes. A grin spread across his face and she could see everything that she was feeling reflecting back at her in his eyes.

They both stood up at the same time and left her office in a hurry, grinning at each other, take-out boxes long forgotten on the table. They knew exactly where they were going, both literally and figuratively, and it felt so right. They both knew it.

They were both the winners of this game that becme such more.

* * *

"Sweetie, you're late," Angela verbally jumped on Brennan as soon she entered the lab the next morning.

"Yup," Brennan answered heading for her office, her memory immediately jogging to a certain FBI agent and the shower they shared this morning. She glanced at Angela who was looking quite perplexed, apparently waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Oh, and what was with you and Booth yesterday? You left here laughing and acting like to teenagers? You didn't even say goodbye," Angela said as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at Brennan.

"Well," Brennan said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, gathering her equipment and tools kit, "We got better acquainted with each other. If you know what I mean."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Angela said excitedly, the pitch of her voice already rising a half of an octave.

"Angela," Brennan said, "It's impossible for me to know what you're thinking, because I am not a mind-reader and neither is anyone lese for that matter, for mind-reading is scientifically impossible."

Angela rolled her eyes at her friend but before she could put in her two cents Brennan went on, "But if you're thinking somewhere along the lines of me and Booth doing the horizontal mambo or whatever you call it, then that's exactly what I'm saying."

Angela exclaimed, "Oh my God," and then spurted, "How, where, what, why?"

"Okay, okay, let me see. How – I'm pretty sure you know how it goes, Angela, where – once on his kitchen counter, once in his bed and once in the shower this morning, what – I'm not sure what you want me to answer to that one and as for why – I blame the spring roll," Brennan answered nonchalantly already on her way out of the office.

"Spring roll?" Angela questioned, following Brennan completely confused, "What do you mean spring roll? Is that supposed to be some kind of nickname?"

But she never got to hear an explanation she craved for as Booth's voice interrupted their conversation, "Bones, come on. What's taking you so long?"

"Oh, hold your horses, Booth," Brennan answered as the man in question raised an eye brow at her accurate use of the idiom but before he could reply Brennan said, "It's not like the body's going to run away if we're arrive at the scene five minutes late." She chuckled slightly at her own wittiness.

"Did you just make a joke, Bones," Booth questioned amusedly, "Oh, and need I mention to you to have just little respect for the dead." He teased her. He liked the way her eyes always sparkled in that deep blue color that he loved to see when she got particularly passionate about something.

He grinned at her as she approached and slung his arm around her shoulders, steering her out the door. Brennan huffed, "Oh, so it's okay, when you joke about it, but when I do it, it have no respect for the dead, you know sometimes you're just…"

Their bickering was swallowed by the sliding doors of the medico-legal lab that firmly shut behind them leaving Angela standing in front of Brennan's office completely confused. She shook her head and slowly moved towards her office.

"Spring roll?" she muttered to herself out loud once more as she shook her head.

"Hey, Sweetums," Hodgins said cheerily to his fiancée as he saw her approaching, though his expression soon changed as he noticed the perplexed one plastered on her face, "Angie, is everything okay? What's on your mind?"

"Spring roll," she answered absentmindedly and proceeded towards her office.

"Spring roll? What? Are you hungry? We could go to lunch," Hodgins yelled after her with a dumbfound expression. Angela just waived her hand and disappeared into her office.

Hodgins moved back to his desk to have another peek at the sample he was analyzing under the microscope. He lifted his head glancing once again in the direction of the artist's office as he muttered to himself, "Spring roll? Ugh, I'll never understand women."

THE END

* * *

_So, so, did you like? How'd I do? You know what to do. Please review and make me happy._

_You know I think I'm hungry now and not only for food. :):):):)_

* * *


End file.
